


Rough Trade

by Rebellion_Bear



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: ABO but just barely, Alpha Kara Danvers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25473310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebellion_Bear/pseuds/Rebellion_Bear
Summary: Lena is learning the import/export side of the family business along with her best friend Jack, both of whom are firmly under the thumb of family expectations. After showing up looking a little beaten up, Jack tells Lena about a way in which he indulges in a little secret rebellion.Kara and Sam are stevedores working their asses off at a dangerous job. Kara has trouble sleeping, and Sam suggests a solution.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 22
Kudos: 427





	Rough Trade

**Author's Note:**

> I meant for this to just be filthy, but still … well, you'll see at the end. I'm aware that Lena is acting pretty fucking entitled. She'll get better.

They were at Jack’s rented luxury flat, seated at the kitchen bar with a round of Jack’s signature cocktails in front of them, frosty and crisp as always, and Lena couldn’t resist reaching out with her index finger to gently probe the bruised and scraped patch on Jack’s cheek bone once more.

“Now will you tell me how this happened?” she asked as he pulled his head away from her touch.

“I just needed to blow off some steam in a certain way so I went looking for a bit of rough trade, Lena. That’s all.” 

She tried to read his expression, but it was difficult. There was embarrassment, possibly shame, but also, however implausible, a measure of pride. And he seemed more full of life than she’d seen him in a long while.

They had both been feeling the grind of family responsibilities lately. While they had enjoyed their time together learning the research and development side, they had to be trained in all aspects of the business, and this was one of the more brutal ones. Here they were at one of the biggest ports that the mostly symbiotic Luthor and Spheer corporations used for importing raw goods and exporting finished product. 

The sun was blazing hot and conditions inside the freighters were terrible, so strapping young alphas without much choice in life came to make some good coin for a few years before moving on to something else. The lucky ones escaped before they got a limb crushed, which happened too often with the workers moving thousands of tons of shipping containers every day at a grueling pace. A pace set to maximize profits and give consumers the short delivery times they had come to expect.

Lena sat back trying to suss out what Jack meant, but after several moments of thought … she had an idea, but he couldn’t really mean that could he? … she gave in and asked. “I don’t know what you mean, Jack. What the hell is rough trade?”

Jack raised his brows at her then turned away again and smiled through his beard into his glass. 

“Come on, Lena. Surely some of those omegas you party with must’ve mentioned the practice.” He grinned and she resented the implication.

“Just because Lillian likes to manipulate me into going out with Andrea and her clique for appearances’ sake doesn’t mean I actually listen to what they prattle on about. And now you’re just confusing me. You’re an alpha, and even if you’re a terribly queer one, I don’t know what you’d be up to that, based on your phasing, suggests it’s an omega thing.”

Jack sighed, resigned to having to get specific to make Lena understand. 

“You know when you’ve been sitting through so many meetings that you feel dead inside? Or you’re forced to listen to one more old man talk about labor as if it’s a disposable commodity and not living breathing people?”

Lena nodded. She and Jack were on the same page about everything that was wrong with the way their families did business, but they had to wait before they could make changes in how things were done. They had no power now, but when they did—when they’d obliged their families and married each other, when they’d made the alliances they had planned—then they were going to turn things around and make the world a better place. And they weren’t going to do it on the backs of hard laborers.

“There’s an alley by the docks. I went there last night. They know what people like us go there for. And they give it to you. Sometimes it gets rough,” he said, prodding his own cheek and clearly thinking back to a specific moment. He shuddered, smiled, and downed the liquid from his glass. “It’s fucked up. Presenting myself to be used by another alpha like that. I know it,” he said, turning to her and meeting her eyes with his own. “But it makes me feel alive again somehow. It reminds me of our end goal, and makes me try harder to think of how we can make things better now.”

She could hardly believe what he was telling her, but at the same time her mind was gripped in a swirl of fascination laced with fear.

“That was so dangerous, Jack! You idiot! What if your family found out? What if you got seriously hurt?”

“Lena it’s ok. I know the risk, but it’s dark. They can’t really see who you are. They just know you’re a richy rich there to burn off some guilt. And yeah, some are a bit more physical and angry, but I was there willingly.”

“So you’ve done this before?” Lena asked, incredulous.

“A few times. Mostly when I get to the point when I feel like murdering my father.” Jack actually laughed. “Can you imagine the shame and rage he would feel knowing his son was getting off on his knees in a filthy alley, taking a sweaty docker’s cock down his throat?” Jack practically looked gleeful, and Lena actually got it.

Yes, she had felt so beaten down and humiliated by Lillian that she had wished for any sort of revenge, but any act of open rebellion would be met with brutal retaliation most likely directed at the few people Lillian knew she cared about. So she could understand the appeal of a secret act of rebellion that would make Lillian and Lex completely apoplectic if they knew of it. 

And for the next three days Lena could think of little else.

_____

“Why are you wound so tight?” Sam asked. “You should be exhausted.”

“I am exhausted,” Kara replied. “I’m so freaking tired, but I can’t sleep in that tin can. It’s too closed in. I feel like it’s going to crush me.”

Sam knew what Kara was talking about. They all hated sleeping onboard, but it was part of the regulations to have extra crew onboard at all times during turnover in case there was an incident, so they all had to pull that duty sometimes. Kara was particularly uncomfortable with enclosed spaces, though.

“Hey, your rotation will be up in no time and you’ll be back in the barracks again. You can get through this. Just bust a load, then you’ll be able to pass out,” Sam said, slapping her on her back. 

“With everybody stacked three bunks deep around me. I don’t think so.” Kara shook her head emphatically.

“You could always try your luck on the dock,” Sam murmured quietly and winked.

“Huh?” Kara asked, confused.

_____

Lena had her driver drop her off near the harbormaster’s office and dismissed him for the night, grateful that he wasn’t one to ask questions or report her activities to her mother. She had been here several times over the past month to check out shipping schedules and to learn about import/export procedures and the ebb and flow of high-volume transport.

She walked toward the pier and the familiar office, head high in her three-piece suit, and holding her large shoulder bag in place with an increasingly sweaty hand. It held a change of clothes and a taser, just in case. When she couldn’t hear the towncar anymore she veered to the left, toward the area between warehouses Jack had talked about. She must be insane, she told herself. 

Lillian had been harassing her so unrelentingly this week … telling her she had to “play ball” with the likes of Edge and Lord, going so far as to tell her to act like the omega she was and use it to her advantage and in the same breath berating her for not being Luthor enough. Lena was livid. And when her calculating mind could find no way to make a move against Lillian that wouldn’t end in terrible repercussions, her mind turned to the things Jack had told her. 

_____

Kara finished her beer and bid Sam good night. She stepped out into the salty humid air and looked to the darkening sky. She would stay outside as long as she could before she was due back aboard the ship. And if she wandered over to the alley, it was just to see if Sam was pulling her leg.

Kara indulged a brief fantasy. What if … ? Sam’s story was really messing with her mind. It wouldn’t hurt to pop into the barracks and wash the scum of the day off, right? Then she’d feel better walking around, even if it was back in her salt-stiffened coveralls.

By the time she got back out on the docks it was dark. And the alley between warehouses was really dark. Her eyes adjusted slowly as she took a few steps further in. She stopped to let them adjust. She really didn’t want to walk up on someone else doing … things.

_____

Lena waited. She waited as the night grew darker. She waited as the pain in her feet grew more unbearable, though she was glad she’d at least changed into boots with a heel and not the designer pumps she’d suffered all day. She waited long enough for her nose to grow accustomed to the smell of gull shit and diesel fuel. She waited until she felt like an absolute fool and was about to give in to the temptation of turning on the phone she had kept off all this time so as not to illuminate her own face and call for a hired car to come pick her up somewhere where there was a goddamned street light. 

Then she noticed a shift in the light. A figure had stepped into the alley, and by the bulk of their shoulders she knew it was one of the dock workers. She stiffened. She could walk out the other way right now. Like a coward. Or she could just wait. She could wait and see.

The figure took a few steps further in. The lights from the docks turned their hair into a dark halo of strands that curled. It was a woman. She was fairly sure of it, though she wasn’t sure how. Lena let out a small sigh of relief. As if a switch had been thrown, she felt most of the fear wash away from her, and she remembered why she was here. 

She remembered Lillian’s sneer. How even with no words spoken, she could make Lena feel worthless with a look. She thought of the arrogance that was at the core of everything the Luthors did. Their precious image. Their reputation for being the top of the top of everything. And the way they painted her as pristine and untouched.

The alpha stepped closer. They had seen her.

_____

Shit. Shit. Shit. 

Someone was there. There was definitely someone there. 

Someone in nice clothes, looking at her. Looking like they might run away. Or like they might not. Kara stepped closer. She wanted to see. She knew the light was behind her. Sam had said the security cameras had the lenses spray painted and no one ever fixed them.

The woman had a high ponytail. Shiny hair. Luminous pale skin. She must never go out in the sun. Kara’s skin was baked practically brown from the sun. Or at least her arms and face. Her hands were calloused. She thought about what it would feel like to put her hands in that hair. She took another step forward.

The omega quickly looked down to the ground. 

Yeah. That made sense. They wouldn’t want Kara to get a good look at them. She was in a suit. Like somebody rich and powerful would wear. But definitely an omega. Sam said sometimes alphas of a certain sort would come to the alley, but Kara thought it was better this was an omega for her first time. 

First time. Ha. Like she’d ever work up the nerve to do something this crazy ever again. She was going to punch Sam. 

She was full of nervous anticipation and butterflies and doubt. And still she felt herself getting hard. 

_There’s nothing wrong with a little consensual anonymous sex, Kara. It’s what they’re there for._

She was going to do this. She took in a breath and mustered up some confidence. She was as good as anybody else. She was as good as any rich person. If this omega was willing to come to an alley to take an alpha cock in the dark, then Kara could oblige. She strode up to the woman who stood like a statue looking at the ground. 

As Kara got close the woman backed up against the building, seeming to shrink further into it. It was a doorway, Kara realized. All the warehouses had these side exits. Metal doors in metal buildings, a small window with wire criss-crossing the glass and a No Entry sticker.

Kara stepped closer. The omega didn’t automatically bare their neck like so many did.

“You want this?” Kara asked, her voice coming out more gruff than usual. 

The woman nodded. Kara stepped closer. What was she supposed to do now?

Confused by the alpha’s hesitation, the woman nodded again and said, “Yes.”

The omega had raised her head just the slightest. Just enough that Kara could see her long lashes and full lips that she wanted to taste. Kara could nearly feel the impatience radiating from the woman, but she was still at a loss on how to begin. She wanted to kiss her. She wanted to ask her name. 

Hurriedly, the woman unbuttoned the vest of the suit. She yanked the tail of her shirt from her waistband. 

Kara really wanted to just kiss her. She hesitantly lifted a hand toward the woman’s face. “Can I … ” she started.

The woman lifted her face and the beauty of it nearly made Kara stagger back. She would have if not for the woman taking Kara’s hand in her own and shoving it under her blouse, placing it on top of her bra. Kara’s mind nearly froze as she realized she could feel a nipple under her thumb. Her cock surged in response. 

Holding Kara’s gaze in an intense stare, the woman spoke. “I want you to take whatever you want,” she commanded. “Do you understand? Whatever you want.” And then Kara lost sight of the most beautiful green eyes she’d ever seen when she lowered her face again.

She pushed the woman into the door with her body. She squeezed the breast beneath her hand and clamped the nipple between her thumb and forefinger. She heard a gasp in response, and she loved the way it made her feel. With her free hand she tugged at the tie in the woman’s hair but it was stubbornly tight.

“Take this off,” Kara said into the woman’s ear. “I want it loose.” The woman quickly used both hands to sweep her hair free from the tie, and as soon as it was unbound Kara plunged her hand into its softness and pressed her lips eagerly to the other woman’s. She felt her go rigid for a heartbeat, and Kara was afraid she’d done too much, but then her kiss was forcefully returned. 

_____

The kiss had surprised her. A lot had surprised her. The alpha’s hesitance. Their asking consent. Wasn’t the fact that she was in this fucking alley clear enough to confirm that she was here to be used and tossed away?

But the kiss really surprised her, and so did the fact that she wanted to return it. She’d never done anything remotely like this. She’d never even kissed a stranger. But she found herself plunging her hands into the alpha’s damp hair and exploring the sweet taste of her mouth. She’d just brushed her teeth.

The hand working at her breast and the feel of a hard cock pressed between them did the job of making her wet even as her mind reeled with all the unexpected elements of this encounter. She had expected a brute. She had expected someone grimy with the stink of sweat whose touch made her feel repulsed at least as much as the unwanted touches she endured in boardrooms and cocktail receptions.

But this touch was … god … this touch was getting her worked up faster than she ever had been. She was in a dark alley at the mercy of a dock worker’s lust, and she could already feel the hot wetness of fluid between her legs. 

She pushed at the alpha just enough to work a hand between them and when she pressed her palm to the ridge of that cock the alpha stopped kissing her to take in a deep breath. They stepped back and looked around, for what Lena wasn’t sure, until they seized on a cardboard box lying on its side and crushed it beneath their boot between them. Then Lena understood. She pulled the alpha’s coverall straps down from her shoulders and pushed the heavy canvas down her body, easing it over the rigid cock and down to her knees. And Lena followed, placing her knees on the cardboard, grateful for the barrier between the thin fabric of her suit and skin and the concrete beneath. 

Lena heard the woman whisper, “Oh, Rao,” and wasn’t sure what it meant. Then “Wait!” Lena’s hands froze midair from where she had been going for the alpha’s waistband. She looked up to see the alpha looking nervously at the ends of the alley and then back down to her. “Swap places!” she urged and awkwardly shuffled around Lena to put her back to the door.

Lena had no choice but to get back to her feet. She kicked the cardboard into position for her to kneel again. She cocked her head and raised an eyebrow at the alpha as if to say, _Really?_

The alpha smiled awkwardly at her. For a moment she felt completely disarmed. Then she palmed the alpha’s cock and was satisfied watching her close her pretty blue eyes and throw her head back against the door with a clonk.

This was definitely not what Lena had expected.

She took to her knees again and pulled the soft briefs down, freeing a gorgeously thick cock already seeping at the tip. Lena set to work with her hands and lips, smiling around the head of the alpha’s cock when she took one of her ass cheeks in hand and kneaded the taut muscle, eliciting a groan to accompany the touch. 

_____

Kara wasn’t going to last. She wasn’t going to last at all. She was going to embarrass herself, her ancestors, alphas everywhere. Good Rao she had never felt anything as incredible as this omega’s mouth around her shaft.

Her hands had been buried in the omega’s hair at both sides of her head, but now she gently pushed at her shoulders.

“Hold on, hold on. I’m too close,” Kara whispered into the dark. The omega seemed to take it as a challenge and pushed her throat down further around her. When Kara felt her swallow, literally swallow around the length of her cock to get it further down she lost it.

She smothered a yelp, slapping her hand over her mouth as her eyes rolled back in her head from the feeling of her cock firing come down the throat of the most beautiful omega she’d ever seen. She looked down to see the woman working her mouth and fist around her cock staring back at her with those eyes and felt another surge of come release. 

When she was done, the omega stood, rising a bit stiffly, and pressed forward to kiss Kara deeply, sliding in a tongue that tasted of her own release. Kara moaned again. She couldn’t help it. She felt the responding smile pressed into her lips before the woman pulled back.

She looked deep into Kara’s eyes with the tiniest smirk on her lips. Kara knew she probably looked like a dumbfounded puppy to this sophisticated woman. She felt the need to explain herself.

“I don’t usually … ” she started. “That fast I mean.” Kara took another breath intending to say something that made sense. Instead what came out was, “You’re so pretty.”

The omega laughed. Kara laughed with her.

Kara stopped laughing when the woman hooked a finger beneath the soft ribbed undershirt she wore and dragged it up over her abs, her gaze lingering there before returning to Kara’s. 

“Don’t tell me that’s all you’ve got for me, alpha,” she said, her voice husky and low and tugging at Kara’s cock like there was a string attached to the very sound of it.

Kara swallowed hard.

The omega looked her up and down once more, her eyes smouldering at the cock that was slowly coming back to life.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but do you want to come back to mine? This has been fun, but I’d like to be a little more comfortable for the rest of what I want you to do with me.”

Kara couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Or what she was about to answer.

“Can’t. Have to be back on the ship in … ” Kara pointed a thumb toward the ship behind her shoulder then reached down and hurriedly fumbled through her coveralls, which were still around her ankles, for her phone. “Forty-five minutes.”

The woman pulled her own phone from an inside pocket of her jacket. Her shirt was still untucked and there were several buttons popped off now, but she still managed to look regal.

Kara could hear the person on the other end of the line practically bark in an obedient tone but couldn’t make out the words.

“Superintendent, I’ve pressed one of your seamen into duty for a special project. Unless they are required for a necessary duty, I can have her back to you in a couple days,” she said, as casually as if she were ordering takeout.

There was a murmur of assent on the other end, and a question.

The woman looked up at Kara and pressed mute on her phone. “What’s your name, darling?”

Kara turned beet red at the endearment. “Ah … ah … Stevedore Kara Danvers, ma’am,” she replied.

“Danvers,” the woman said into the phone. There was another question. “The Kara one,” she replied, raising an eyebrow at the alpha. There was a terse response. “Thank you, Superintendent. That will be all.”

The woman returned the phone to its pocket and began to tuck her much abused shirt back in.

“You’re welcome to return to the ship, of course,” she said as she began to button her vest. “But if you’d like to fuck me in a soft bed with some nice air conditioning, you can come with me.”

“Yeah,” Kara said. “Yeah, I’d really like that.” They started to walk toward the other end of the alley, away from the docks. Kara’s stomach grumbled loudly.

“I was going to offer breakfast in the morning, but maybe we’d better get you something on the way,” the woman said.

“Yes, ma’am, that would be much appreciated,” Kara said. 

The woman turned to her with a soft smile then. “Lena. You can call me Lena.”

Kara went from walking behind her to walking beside her. 

“Lena, do you mind if I text my friend so she doesn’t worry that something happened to me?”


End file.
